


Twisted

by BadHidingSpot



Series: Bradburry 2016 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia forces Cora to try Hot Yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Cora watched the condensation build and sweat off of her water bottle. When her eyes came back into focus she could see Lydia laying on the ground next to her glaring.  
"You're supposed to be meditating," Lydia chided in a somewhat whisper. Cora could feel annoyed glares on them from other yogis in the room. She kept her eyes on Lydia,  
"You're not supposed to talk," Cora said back.  
"If you don't commit fully to the experience," Lydia went on, "then you're not going to enjoy yourself."  
"I'm already not enjoying myself. It's a zillion degrees in here."  
"That's because you aren't committing to the experience."  
Someone in the back row shushed them and Cora, unable to argue the point, stopped looking at Lydia and her water bottle and instead closed her eyes and tried to meditate. She could almost hear the smug smile of Lydia getting what she wanted.  
Cora had made the mistake of mentioning to Lydia that she was looking for a new kind of work out. Something a little more calming, less extreme. Thinking back on her own words Cora thought that it must have sounded like she was begging Lydia to invite her to her yoga class. Her Hot Yoga class. If Cora had known that the point of the class was to sweat your entire body weight in an hour and a half she wouldn't have agreed so easily. Trying yoga? Maybe it would be a little silly but the benefits were wide and well studied. Who could deny trying that? Hot Yoga, however, not only had the unpleasant added element of heat in it but also had far fewer and less conclusive studies done on it. But by that point Cora had already agreed and Lydia had already sworn to pick her up just to make sure she went. Not to mention that Cora had already spent the $50 on a 7 day class pass and couldn't refund it for her money back.  
But this felt so dumb! And uncomfortable. And difficult. She heard Lydia clear her throat pointedly from the mat next to Cora as if the redhead could sense that Cora was not bringing a calm peace to her mind. Cora took in a deep breath to dispel her annoyance.Then she took in another breath to bring her focus back. And then just several more breaths because what else was she going to do? Breathing deeply was probably the only way that Lydia would believe she was trying. She was trying; it was just turning out to be much harder than she’d thought. It was a different thing to be still, Cora was a woman made for movement and heavy panting. Not deep breaths lying flat on the ground.  
Cora jumped a little when the instructor came in, speaking in a cheery and soft voice, welcoming everyone to the Bikram Yoga class. Cora, figuring the real instruction was about to begin, sat up and noticed, awkwardly that she was the only one. Everyone else remained flat on the ground. Were they all asleep? Should she shake Lydia awake? The instructor smiled politely at her and Cora laid back down just as she said “Everyone please rise into Downward Facing Dog.” Cora would have groaned had she not been sure she’d receive the stink eye from Lydia for disrupting the peace so early.  
Cora watched Lydia closely trying to copy all of the positions from her. She was warned subtly by the instructor, in a somewhat passive aggressive way, that “yoga is about finding your space and where you are comfortable. Not focusing on your neighbor.” Despite these pointed warning Cora had no other choice. Not only was Lydia the type of woman to draw the eye but Cora had no idea what the positions were and she couldn’t very well stare at a stranger. Besides, Lydia clearly knew what she was doing, possibly more than the instructor. Cora kept her eyes fixed even when sweat trickled into them.  
Lydia was spotless, of course, as if sweat knew its place and that place was not anywhere near Lydia’s perfectly contoured makeup.  
Just as things felt like they must be winding down Cora looked for a clock. There was none to be found. Apparently part of yoga was disconnecting from time but she had errands to run and dinner plans. IF there was no clock how would the instructor know when to end class? In a little bit of a panic, trying to breathe and remain calm, Cora whispered to Lydia, “How much longer?”  
“What?” Lydia hissed back.  
“I feel like we’ve been here for hours.”  
“It’s been forty-five minutes. Just relax. Stop thinking.”  
“No one can just stop thinking.”  
The instructor cleared her throat and Cora growled getting back into Warrior B position. How could Lydia do this to her? Only forty-five minutes? The class was an hour and a half? How was she supposed to live through another half of it? The instructor, with her passive aggressive language, made it clear in her soft calm voice that if anyone needed to leave they were welcome. Cora almost did but then she’d have to figure out how to explain it to Lydia. She was a difficult woman to disappoint. Besides, she didn’t want to give off the impression that she couldn’t handle it.  
It was torture. Hot and bendy torture but it was, eventually, over and Cora laid on the ground with that rewarding cool lavender towel over her forehead spreading coolness throughout her body.  
“Not so bad, was it?” Lydia asked in a way that made Cora think that Lydia knew exactly how bad it was.  
“I’m starving,” Cora answered instead. “I need food.”  
“We just burned off about seven hundred calories. What do you want?”  
Cora scanned Lydia up and down, taking in the way her yoga pants fit in the most un-awkward of ways, unlike Cora’s own outfit. “Anything you want,” Cora replied. “So long as you drive and so long as you pay.”  
Lydia put her arm through Cora’s and led her off. She put the AC in the car on high and when Cora fell asleep in the seat she just kept driving to let her rest.


End file.
